


Do You Believe in Magic?

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is awesome, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Neglect, F/M, Gen, Het, Michael Potter is a brat, Misuse of a Time Turner, Time Turner, female!Harry Potter - Freeform, female!Harry Potter is Darcy Lewis, mentor!Albus Dumbledore, neglectful!James Potter, neglectful!Lily Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: In her short life, she has had different names -- Rose Dorea Potter and Dory Elizabeth Evans -- before becoming Darcy Ariana Lewis. This collection of drabbles follows the life and times of The Mage.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Note: female!Harry will be referred to as three different names – Rose, her original birth name, from ages zero to ten; Dory, from ages ten to “fourteen”; and Darcy, from “seventeen” to onwards. Different people will use different names in reference to her, outside of the ranges – for example, James and Lily will refer to their daughter as “Rose” while a classmate will refer to her as “Dory” and everyone outside of the Wizarding World as “Darcy”.

**001\. Name**

 

By the age of twenty-two, Darcy Lewis had changed her name several times. Like some people, she used a nickname in her childhood years. That nickname changed a few times. Unlike most people, Darcy Lewis had legally changed her name _twice_ , in an effort to escape her past.

Technically, it wasn't a “bad” in the legal sense. It was a bad past because of her childhood and her teenage years. Maybe “bad” wasn't the correct word, but it did describe her past well. Of course, given the crowd she hung around, bad childhoods were a dime a dozen. Like some individuals in this crowd, she was defined by her family. The first time Darcy changed her name, it was in effort to be seen as her own person, and the second time, it was to escape her past.

Growing up, everyone knew the story of Michael James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He was the son of James and Lily Potter, and the Heir to the Potter Family. He was the only known person to survive the Killing Curse. As an infant, he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was the Second Coming of Merlin, and he was Hogwarts' Golden Boy. He was the Poster Boy of Gryffindor – the brave, handsome hero who saved the defenseless and had more courage than all the Slytherins combined.

Michael Potter could do no wrong.

Meanwhile, little Rose Dorea Potter was forgettable. She didn't matter because few people knew she existed, and those people regularly forgot about her. She was the daughter of James and Lily Potter, and she was the older twin, making  _her_ the Heiress of the Potter Family.

The first time Rose Dorea Potter changed her name it was when she was ten years old. She became Dory Elizabeth Evans. Of course, there was more than changing her name than to be seen as her own person – or to be seen at all.

 

**002\. Loss**

 

When Rose Dorea Potter turned ten, no one remembered her birthday despite the fact that  _everyone_ remembered Michael's birthday. After all, it wasn't every year the Boy-Who-Lived turned ten. Even though they were twins, Rose Potter was no more than an afterthought – even to her own family.

On the thirty-first of July, hundreds of people crowded into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was a special day with an extreme long guest list. As far as the media was concerned, this was one of the hottest events of the summer.

Almost everyone had a grand time as they conversed while enjoying the refreshments and watching the children. Rose stood in a corner, watching as the children had fun with one another, wishing she could join in. It seemed the only times her family remembered her were when she wanted to have fun. Michael forced everyone to leave her alone and her parents got her in trouble for ruining Michael's fun.

Before the cake was cut, it was time for presents. Since there were hundreds of presents, Michael won't open  _everything_ . He would only open the gifts from  _important_ people – like Headmaster Dumbledore, his godfather, the Minister of Magic, and his parents. In fact, at least half of the presents would be opened by the Potter family house-elves. Once the important presents were open, James Potter stood up to make an announcement.

“It's not everyday a son turns ten,” he began with a wide grin. “Today not only marks Michael's tenth year – a year before he will attend Hogwarts – but also the day Michael will receive the Heir Ring.”

The crowd of people broke into claps and cheers as James handed his son the Potter Heir Ring.

In her corner, Rose's heart broke. In order for Michael to declare the Potter Heir, than she had to be disinherited. Unlike most pure-blood families, the eldest  _child_ inherited in the Potter family – be it the eldest child was a boy or a girl. In most pure-blood families, it was the eldest boy.

Tears entered Rose's eyes when she realized what  _her_ birthday gift was – disinheritance. Being disinherit was worse than her family forgetting her birthday. 

As she watched the happy family and the equally happy crowd, Rose started thinking about her new name. Since she was no longer a Potter, she had the right to rename herself. All she had to do was decide on a name and fill the paperwork out before filing it with Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic.

Later than night, Rose Dorea Potter became Dory Elizabeth Evans.

 

**003\. Feather**

 

Despite being disinherited, Dory Evans still had access to the Potter Family Vault and her own Trust Vault. When James disinherited her, he failed to list a reason. Without a reason, Dory still had access to the Potter money. Until James either declared a reason or three years pass, Dory had access to the Potter fortune. After three years, Dory's disinheritance would be considered invalid, allowing her compensation. According to the Potter family bi-laws, Dory was allowed a third of the family fortune. The amount varied depending on the number of  _blood_ relatives, which was three since Lily was a Potter through marriage.

On the morning of her eleventh birthday, an owl arrived with a Hogwarts acceptance letter addressed to  _Ms. D. E. Evans_ . Dory read over the letter before pocketing it. As she ate breakfast, she started to plan her day. Instead of attending  _Michael's_ birthday party, she decided it was a  _perfect_ day to go shopping. There would be hundreds of people at Michael's party, meaning Diagon Alley would be less crowded and she won't have to worry about it later. Knowing her family, they would forget to take her and they would forget to pick up supplies for her.

After eating, Dory dashed up to her room where she changed into a set of causal robes and she grabbed her key to her Trust Vault. Using the fireplace in the kitchen, she floo'ed to Diagon Alley without anyone seeing her.

With a quick trip to her Trust Vault, Dory began to shopping trip. Since she knew Michael's discarded gifts, she could pick up the first year textbooks for free along with a good supply of parchment, quills, ink, and potions supplies.

Since Michael didn't want the items, Dory was happy to put them to use. It saved her money.

With several items coming her way, Dory had a rather short shopping trip. All she really needed to buy was her robes and a wand. Of course, Dory would make a trip Flourish and Blotts to purchase additional books.

Purchasing her robes was a boring experience. It took almost an hour since the attendant was more interested in the radio coverage of Michael's birthday party than doing her job. After the attendant pricked Dory a few too many times, another attendant took over. In addition to her school robes, Dory received two sets of causal robes at no cost because of the original attendant's lack of professionalism.

After purchasing her robes, Dory headed to Flourish and Blotts. She purchased copies of the second through fourth year textbooks along with several books on subjects that interested her – such as Defense, Magical Creatures, Mythological, Political, Ancient Runes, and Artimancy.

Next came the purchase Dory was dreaming of for years: her wand.

“Welcome, Rose Potter,” Ollivander greeted after she entered the store. “I'm surprised to see you today.”

Dory shrugged in response.

Sensing she wasn't in the mood for small talk, Ollivander measured her right hand before he started handing her wand after wand. Each wand wasn't a match.

“I wonder,” the wandmaker said after another wand rejected her. He pulled a box off a shelf and he looked between Dory and the box a few times after he walked over to her. “Try this one,” he said, opening the box. “Eleven inches made of holly with a single phoenix feather.”

When Dory picked up the wand, sparks flew from the tip.

“Curious,” Ollivander muttered as he started at the girl with narrowed eyes.

Dory glanced over at the wandmaker. “How much?” she asked. Whatever was curious about her wand, she didn't want to know.

Ollivander replied with the price, and Dory handed over the money before she left the store. Behind the counter, Ollivander watched her walk away. He had assumed that wand would be destined for her brother since that wand's brother gave Michael his famous V-shaped scar.

 

**004\. Pain**

 

The first of September was supposed to be a memorable day. For, Dory Evans, it was another disappointment. For one reason or another, she had hoped her parents would remember her. It should not have surprised when they forgot about her  _ again _ .

James and Lily left with Michael in a Ministry car before she made it downstairs. Dory shed a few tears before deciding _ Lily and James _ weren't worth crying over.  _ Real _ parents would pay attention to her, unlike James and Lily who constantly forgot about her.

Instead of crying, Dory ate a filling breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Once she was done, she ran up to her room and she grabbed her trunk before dragging it downstairs. Using the fireplace in the living room, Dory floo'd to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. On the platform, Dory pulled from trunk from the fireplace and onto the train before selecting a compartment in the middle of the train, facing towards the platform.

To pass the time, Dory took out a textbook, skimming over the pages and making notes in the margins. A little later, she was pulled out of the book by commotion the platform. Glancing out of the window, she noticed the Potters and their entourage had arrived. Michael posed with Lily and James for some picture before posing with a few of his soon-to-be classmates.

From the window, Dory watched as James and Lily shared a tearful goodbye with their son. A few tears ran down Dory's face as she felt her heart clench in pain at the sight. In another life, that might have been her family.

 

**005\. Yellow**

 

As the first years were followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall, Dory thought about her house. She glanced around, eyeing the different tables and mentally reciting the traits of each house. The first house she reject was Gryffindor since Michael was likely to end up there. The second was Slytherin because she would difficulty being accepted with a muggle last name and she would be closely watched if she were a Slytherin. That left Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

When they reached the front, the first years formed a crowd. They were watching Professor McGonagall as the rest of the Great Hall watched them or the professor.

An rolling a piece of parchment, Professor McGonagall started reading off one name at a time. The student would step forward before sitting a three-legged stool and having the Sorting Hat placed upon their head.

Dory watched as each student was Sorted.

“Evans, Dory,” called the professor.

Squaring her shoulders, Dory stepped forward. She took a seat on the stool before the Sorting Hat was lowered over her eyes.

_ “Or should it be Potter, Rose?” _ the Sorting Hat said.  _ “It's not often I Sort a disinherited individual.” _

“Can you get on with it, please?” Dory asked, trying to be polite. She didn't need the Hat to remind her she was disinherited. She remembered that  _ all _ on her own.

_ “Impatient, you are,” _ the Hat said,  _ “but you have a valid point. Let's see. You're brave enough for Gryffindor, you're cunning and ambitious enough for Slytherin, and you're smart enough for Ravenclaw. Now, where to put you?” _

“Hufflepuff,” Dory answered. “Put me in Hufflepuff. No one will look at me twice there.”

_ “Hufflepuff, you say,” _ said the Hat.  _ “You're hardworking and you're stubborn, but I think you would do better in Slytherin.” _

“Hufflepuff, not Slytherin,” Dory demanded. “I won't do well in Slytherin with all the pure-bloods.”

_ “Fine, it'll be HUFFLEPUFF! _ ” declared the Sorting Hat.

Dory removed the Hat before she walked over to join the Hufflepuff table, who were clapping politely for her. As she sat down, Dory's tie changed to yellow and black, Hufflepuff colors.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be on Friday, **January twenty-seventh**.
> 
> 006\. Dory | 007. Dory | 008. Dory | 009. Dory | 010. Dumbledore


	2. II

**006\. Loyalty**

 

It turned out that Hufflepuff wasn't as loyal as everyone said. Dory went from being welcomed to being shunning overnight – all thanks to Michael Potter. Before the Welcoming Feast was even over, Michael told several Gryffindors about his sister. According to Michael, she thought she was better than the family, than him, and therefore she changed her name. The Gryffindors quickly spread word to the other houses.

With her classmates ignoring her, Dory found herself alone. She ate alone. She walked to class alone. She did her homework alone. She did her classwork alone. She even sat alone in most of her classes, with two seats on either side of her empty. It didn't take Dory long to adjust. She was use to being alone.

Since she was alone, Dory invested the time in learning. One day in October, Dory found a slim book in the library. The book didn't have a title and there was no listed author. For some reason or another, Dory was curious, so she opened the book. She found the jackpot! This book contain _a lot_ of information about the castle. Thanks to that book, Dory knew where the kitchens were and she learned about the Come-and-Go Room along with a few secret passages and hiding spots. 

Armed with the book, Dory spent her weekends exploring the castle. The Come-and-Go Room was the best thing  _ever_ . 

 

**007\. Assignment**

 

Since she didn't have a social life, Dory was the top student in her year, in every class. Every moment that she wasn't exploring the castle, she spent on learning. Dory regularly had a book with her. She read before bed each night. She read during each meal, whether it was a book or the newspaper. The more she read, the more she learned.

In class, Dory was among the first ten to achieve the spell they were taught. Unlike her classmates, Dory practiced the spell until she had it mastered and she could cast the spell without the verbal incantation.

Dory read and re-read her textbooks before and after every class until she had memorized the information. Her essays were the exact length, no more and no less, written in a consistently sized font, from beginning to end, with straight lines and no ink stains. In her essays, she managed to answer the assigned question without deviating from the topic too much.

While she might be the best student in her year, Dory was overlooked in class. She was rarely called upon for an answer or a demonstration. For some reason, everyone was convinced Hermione Granger was the top student. Several professors even referred to her as the  _Brightest Witch of the Generation_ . 

 

**008\. Autumn**

 

Before Dory knew it, her first year was halfway over. It was a rather eventful autumn. In fact, it seemed as though the fall was about Michael Potter. Each month, there was something special about Michael.

In September, Michael made the Gryffindor Quidditch as the Seeker. James and Lily gave him the latest broom, a _Nimbus 2000_. The couple even attended every Quidditch game, even the ones Michael didn't play in.

October found Michael, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger “heroically” saving Neville Longbottom from a troll. Somehow Neville wanted to test his skills and he found a troll, but the troll was too strong. Just as the troll was about to crush Neville, Michael and his friends arrived to save him – and the Halloween Feast.

Then November featured Michael played in his first Quidditch game against Slytherin. Within the first ten minutes, Michael took a bludger to the head and he was out of the game. Sometime later, Slytherin won when their Seeker managed to find and catch the Snitch.

When autumn turned into winter, Dory noticed a sign-up sheet available to the students remaining at Hogwarts over the holidays. After a quick debate, Dory added her name. She had had enough Potter Family Christmases, and she didn't want to attend another. If she was lucky, Dory received a few gifts, if people remembered. Like birthdays, Christmas was  _all about_ Michael.

 

**009\. Pink**

 

Before Dory knew it, it was spring. Spring didn't arrived at Hogwarts until April. The snow melted, and the plants started to grow. It wasn't until May that the temperature was warm enough to venture outside for long periods of time.

Like previous months, Dory spent her time reading. She was well prepared for the end of the year exams, and she had been since March. These days, Dory spent her time reading ahead to the second year material. Her favorite place to read these days was next to the Black Lake under a willow tree. The tree provided a relaxing, shaded spot from prying eyes. The flowers on this willow were pink-purple in color.

Spring at Hogwarts found Michael and two sidekicks neck-deep in some kind of quest. Apparently, they went against the headmaster's instructions to avoid the third floor corridor, and in trying to save something, they got in over their heads. If not for Headmaster Dumbledore, those three could have been seriously injured or killed.

There were several rumors circulating about the quest. For the first time, Dory found herself popular amongst her classmates and the other Hufflepuffs. Everyone wanted to know what happened, and they all assumed she had the answers.

May turned into June with warmer temperatures and exams. Almost everyone was studying. After the exams came the Leaving Feast. In the end, Slytherin won the House Cup _and_ the Quidditch Cup. Michael and his fellow Gryffindors sat at their table with frowns, refusing to applaud their rival house.

 

**010\. Questions**

 

There was nothing but questions when it came to Rose Dorea Potter, or Dory Elizabeth Evans. She was a quiet girl. Albus Dumbledore couldn't remember much about her. He knew James and Lily had twins, and they went into hiding before their children were born. Albus heard about their children's birth in passing at on Order meeting.

The first _real_ memory Albus had of the Potter twins was being presented Michael Potter by Lily and James. After surviving the attack by Lord Voldemort on Halloween, the couple declared that Michael had survived the Killing Curse and he defeated the Dark Lord. Albus hardly had a chance to look at the sleeping infant before the media started crowding around, declaring Michael was the Boy-Who-Lived. For some reason, Albus didn't question the Potters' declarations of Michael being the child of the prophecy.

Albus and the Wizarding World watched for years as Michael grew up. Wherever he went, the cameras and the media followed. Lily and James tried to escape the attention with little success. They wanted privacy after Halloween, but the public wanted news on their Boy-Who-Lived. Within two years, James and Lily were seen parading around in front of the camera with their son.

It wasn't until Michael turned eleven that Albus remembered the boy had a twin sister. He arrived to the birthday, which he noted was  _only_ for Michael, with two Hogwarts acceptance letters in hand. He handed Michael his with a smile only for the boy to handed it off to his beaming father. Albus held onto Rose's acceptance letter, watching for a girl to join Michael and their parents. Throughout the entire party, there was no sigh of Rose Potter. The only reason Albus remained for the whole party to give Rose her letter, but she never  _mentioned_ .

After the party, Albus headed up to his office where he began to search for any information on Rose Potter. Looking back over his memories of Michael and Rose's birthdays, Albus found he never even gave Rose a gift. In fact, he didn't even know if Rose attended those parties because he didn't know what she looked like.

Later that evening, Albus received a letter from Ollivander. He sold the second wand with Fawkes' tailfeather to Rose Potter. Ollivander noted the girl did her shopping while the radio was broadcasting her brother's birthday.

The next day, Albus found more questions. He found Ministry records from a year ago about Rose Potter. At the age of ten, she had legally changed her name to Dory Elizabeth Evans. It took another viewing of the twins' tenth birthday party to understand why – and Albus managed to spot Rose. She was disinherited in favor of her twin brother.

When the first of September came, he recognized Dory Evans the moment she entered the Great Hall. Upon her placement in Hufflepuff, Albus was relieved. Hufflepuff was a good house, and they took care of their own. That relief disappeared the following morning when  _everyone_ learned Dory was Rose. Dory was ostracized by her housemates and the other students.

Albus spent the year observing Michael and Dory. Michael was an average student with high expectation because of his celebrity status while Dory was an outstanding student who was overlooked by her professors. Michael was popular with classmates, and Dory spent her time reading.

Curious to see what the girl would do, Albus placed a special book in the library. The book contained several secrets about Hogwarts, and it was written by Jane Grey, a student of Helga Hufflepuff.

By the end of year, Albus was questioning Michael's status as the Boy-Who-Lived. There was nothing special about him. He was average, and he was a bully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be on Friday, **February third**.
> 
> 011\. Dory | 012. Dory | 013. Dory | 014. Dory | 015. Dory


	3. III

 

**011\. Celebration**

 

Upon returning to Godric's Hollow for the summer, Dory found herself forced to celebrate several of her brother's accomplishments. Lily and James were _so proud_ of their son. His every whim was catered to, usually by his parents. Michael took full advantage of their attention. He demanded anything and everything under the sun, including the latest muggle gaming system.

The Saturday after their return, James and Lily decided to take their children into muggle London for the day. Dory was irritated she was forced along, and Michael left the same way, given his whining. In the end, Lily handed Dory a credit card before she joined James and Michael at the movie theatre.

Alone at the mall with only a credit card, Dory found herself in the bookstore. She collected several muggle fiction books and nonfiction books before she found a section of textbooks. Eager to learn more, especially about the knowledge of muggles, Dory sat down and she started to read. In the end, she added several textbooks to her collection of books. For an additional fee, the bookstore would deliver the books to her parents' house in Godric's Hollow.

When Dory joined her family for dinner, she found Michael had purchased several muggle electronic items. Dory smiled, knowing those items wouldn't work in their neighborhood because of all the magic. For some reason, muggle technology and magic didn't mix. It would seem that Lily and James forgot that as they were buying Michael's things.

 

**012\. Gift**

 

On the thirty-first of July, Dory decided to skip Michael's birthday, again. She saw no point in attending. Instead, she wondered around Diagon Alley collecting new supplies for her second year before returning to Godric's Hollow to enjoy some peace and quiet.

While she was reading a muggle science book, the fireplace activated. With a frown, Dory sat her book aside as she watched the fireplace. Due to the wards around the house, she knew the floo system was protected.

Who would be floo'ing at this time today? The party wouldn't end for another four hours, and everyone close to the Potters' was attending the party.

The floo activated, and out stepped Headmaster Dumbledore.

Dory's green eyes widened at the sight of the headmaster. What was he doing here? He should know better than anyone that Michael's birthday party was taking place at Hogwarts.

“Afternoon, Miss Evans,” the headmaster greeted.

“Afternoon, sir,” Dory replied, a little dazed. “What are you doing here?”

The headmaster laughed at her question as he took a seat on the couch. He reached into his robes and he withdrew a cake. “If I'm not mistaken,” he said, “it's your twelfth birthday.”

Dory's eyes narrowed as she nodded her head.

“I thought you might enjoy some company,” the headmaster explained, cutting the cake. “It's lemon crème, your favorite.”

Dory's eyes fell on the cake. Lemon crème was her favorite, but only the house-elves knew that. “Thanks,” she whispered as she took a piece of cake.

“I find you have excellent taste, Miss Evans,” said Headmaster Dumbledore. “I, myself, am quite fond of lemon. My favorite candy is lemon drops.”

Nodding, Dory wasn't sure what to say to the old man. She was still a little shocked that he was here _with her_. Surely, Albus Dumbledore had better things to do than spend time with an unimportant student.

Dumbledore's blue eyes watched her closely. It would take awhile to get through to her, which was expected after several years of neglect and isolation. He was surprised she was so well adjusted.

The pair finished the cake in relative silence.

“I'm afraid I must depart, Miss Evans,” the headmaster said as he stood up. He reached into his robes and he retrieved a wrapped present, holding it out to the girl. “This is your you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dory said as she took the gift.

“If you have any questions, send me a letter.” With a wink, the headmaster stepped into the fireplace and he was gone.

Dory stared at the fireplace for several minutes before she turned her attention to her gift. Curious, she tugged the black ribbon, untying the bow before peeling off the white wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping paper, she found a brown box. When she opened the box, her eyes widened. She knew without reading the directions what she had.

Why would the headmaster gift her a time-turner?

 

**013\. Hours**

 

For Dory, second year started off like her first year. She sat alone at the Welcoming Feast, two seats on either side of her and no one seated across from her. The reject stung because Dory hoped to make friends with her classmates. Her housemates were quick to teach the new first years to avoid her.

A continued lack of a social life allowed her to spend more time reading. Dory focused on completing her schoolwork before she diverged onto other subjects. With the use of her time-turner, Dory managed to read more than the previous year. While she attended class, a future version of herself would complete her homework in an abandoned classroom while a past version practiced spell work in the Come-and-Go Room, another future version read her muggle textbooks in the quiet common room while another version slept in her dorm or grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchens.

To keep track of everything, Dory designed a schedule. It was easier to track what each version of herself was doing over several hours. If one was sleeping in her bed, then the other versions would know to avoid the dorm room.

In her eagerness to use the time-turner, Dory failed to read all the warnings in the instructions. If she had then she might not have used the time-turner several times a day, everyday. Most days, Dory used the time-turner five or six times.

Little by little, she began to age faster.

It was something everyone failed to notice.

 

**014\. Books**

 

Like last year, this year was proving to be equally interesting. Someone had opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing the Monster of Slytherin on the student body. With the Chamber open and the Monster on the loose, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, started a dueling club with Professor Snape acting as his unwilling assistant.

Dory did attend to see if Professor Lockhart was a better duelist than a professor. Defense lessons were _all about_ Lockhart _all the time_. It was boring, but Dory forced herself to remain focused because the man might _actually_ teach something worthwhile.

As it turned out, Lockhart was as good a duelist as he was a professor. In short, Lockhart wasn't much of a duelist. While it was amusing to watch Professor Snape beat Lockhart, the rest of the meeting was pointless. Dory was paired up with a Slytherin second year, Daphne Greengrass. At the sight of her, Greengrass turned and walked away, leaving Dory behind with a frown.

It seemed that even the Slytherins didn't like her.

Without anyone to practice against, Dory turned and she left the Great Hall. Since she didn't have anything else to do, Dory decided to head to the Come-and-Go Room. She passed in front of the entry, thinking about dueling.

When the door appeared, Dory eagerly stepped inside. She was pleased with what she found. There were several dummies around the room along with two dueling areas, and several books. Interested in learning more dueling, Dory headed to the bookcase.

 

**015\. Answers**

 

When Dory heard movement in the pipes along with an unfamiliar voice, she dashed to the library. She had a feeling this was connected to the Chamber and the Monster of Slytherin. It was time to research and find answers.

Over the next few days, Dory read over every book she could find that had something to do with the Chamber and Salazar Slytherin. After the first day, Dory logically concluded that the Monster of Slytherin _had_ to be a snake of some kind. It made sense. Salazar Slytherin was a famous Parslemouth, and according to history, he had several snake familiars over his lifetime. 

With the type of the Monster neared down, Dory turned her attention to researching various types of snakes. After another day, she eliminated all types of muggle snakes. After all, what self-respecting pure-blood wizard would have something as common and mundane as a non-magical snake breed?

It took another two days for Dory to determine what type of magical snake. It  _had_ to be a basilisk. While the gaze of a basilisk was deadly, none of the victims had looked the basilisk  _directly_ in the eyes. Mrs. Norris saw the reflection of the snake's eyes in a puddle. Colin Creevey, the first year Gryffindor, saw the snake through the viewfinder on his camera. Justin Finch-Fletchly, the second year Hufflepuff, saw the basilisk through the Gyrffindor House ghost, Sir Nearly-Headless Nick. As for the ghost, he was  _already_ dead.

Each day found two or three versions of Dory working on the mystery, one in the library with one in the Come Room and another in an abandoned classroom. In fact most days, Dory used the time-turner an extra two or three times, making her usage a total of seven to nine times a day.

Dory remembered hearing rumors about the roosters dying. A rooster's crow was deadly to a basilisk.

With the information in hand, Dory sat off to the headmaster's office, which she knew the location of because of that nameless book from last year.

At the gargoyle statue, Dory told it, “I have information on the Chamber of Secrets.”

A few minutes later, the gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing the entrance. Dory stepped onto the moving stairs, which reminded her of an escalator, and she rode to the top, where she found a door. After a knock on the door, it was opened by Headmaster Dumbledore and he had a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“Please, be seated, Miss Evans,” he said, directing her to a chair across from his desk.

Dory quickly took her seat. She watched the headmaster crossed the room to seat behind his desk.

“Now, what information do you have?” he asked, his expression serious.

“I know what the Monster is,” Dory stated. “After several days of research, I've concluded the Monster is a basilisk.” Dory placed a long piece of parchment on the desk, which detailed her research and thoughts.

The headmaster picked up the parchment, he skimmed over it. “That makes sense,” he said, his blue eyes fixed on the parchment. Looking up at Dory, he asked, “Is there anything, Miss Evans?”

Dory bit her lip as a cold sweat broke out on her body. “I can hear it,” she whispered, “in the walls. It talks about killing.”

The headmaster's blue eyes narrowed. He stared at Dory, eyeing her lightning bolt scar.

“I think the basilisk uses the pipes,” she added. How else could a basilisk travel around the school unseen.

“Thank you, Miss Evans,” the headmaster said. “I will be sending for Ministry aide immediately.” He turned, headed to the floo.

Dory remained seated, uncertain of what to do.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be on Friday, **February tenth**.
> 
> 016\. Dory | 017. Dory | 018. Dory | 019. Dumbledore | 020. Dumbledore


	4. IV

 

**016\. Green**

 

When the headmaster pulled his head out of the green-flames, he wore a serious expression, which made him look older. He returned to his desk, where he collected his wand.

“The school will be going on lockdown, Miss Evans, until the problem is dealt with,” he stated.

Dory nodded with a sigh. It sounded like she would be in for several boring days.

“That means you must remain safely hidden,” the headmaster explained with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “If you can make it to the seventh floor, there's  _ a certain room _ you're fond off.”

Her green eyes widened as her face turned red. Of course the headmaster would know about the Come-and-Go Room, and it made sense the headmaster would track the students inside of the castle. “Of course, sir,” she said as she stood up.

“Have a good day, Miss Evans,” the headmaster called after her as she left his office.

 

**017\. Chamber**

 

It took a week to find and kill the basilisk. Students spent the entire week confined to their common rooms – well most of the students, at least. Taking the headmaster's advice, Dory hid out in the Come-and-Go Room. The room changed to fit her needs, and the house-elves regularly popped in to bring her food.

Dory passed the days reading, mostly on muggle subjects. An area she liked the most was muggle history.

When the week was over, Dory joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall for dinner before dashing off to the library with her time-turner. According to the headmaster's speech, this was the second time the Chamber was opened. The first time was almost fifty years ago. This required research, mostly through school records and old copies of  _The Daily Prophet_ .

Within the first hour of her search, Dory found a newspaper article about the death of a student – Myrtle Henderson, a fifth year muggle-born student in Ravenclaw. According to the article, another student was responsible for her death. That student was expelled and their wand was snapped. The student was unnamed in the article.

Cross referencing the school records, Dory discovered it was there was a second year Gryffindor named Rubeus Hagrid expelled that year after he was turned in by a Slytherin Prefect named Tom M. Riddle. For his accomplishment, Riddle was awarded a Special Service to the School.

Interested in this Riddle student, Dory dug up all the records she could find on the man. He grew up in orphan in London, and he was a scholarship student. Riddle was top of his year, and he served as both a Prefect and Head Boy. He was a member of several clubs, including the Slug Club. For all pursues, Riddle was a promising Hogwarts student, probably the best of his year.

Then after graduation, Riddle's promising future disappeared. For some reason, Riddle took a job at some dump store in Knockturn Alley for a few years before applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position shortly after Dumbledore was appointed the headmaster.

With interest, Dory noted that was the beginning of the “curse” on the Defense position. After that year, no professor lasted more than a year.

Wanting more answers, Dory turned her search onto Myrtle Henderson. By chance was Myrtle Henderson actually Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted one of girls' bathrooms?

Using her time-turner, Dory continued her search for answers.

 

**018\. Death**

 

The day after the basilisk was found and killed, Dory headed to the second floor girls' bathroom. As she neared, Dory found a stream of water in the hallway. Increasing her speed, Dory entered the girl's bathroom to found the sinks overflowing. With a frown, she turned each sink off.

Pulling out her wand, she performed a non-verbal Banishing Charm on the sinks. With the water gone, Dory found the drains were clogged. Most with paper towels and one with a small black book. Curious, Dory grabbed the black book and she inspected the over. Her eyes widened when she found  _T M. Riddle_ written in the corner.

This was  _something_ . There was no doubt in Dory's mind that T. M. Riddle and Tom Marvolo Riddle were the same person. Dory's mind started to spin as she thought about everything she knew about the Chamber.

“Thank you,” a quiet voice said, pulling Dory from her thoughts.

Turning around, she found Moaning Myrtle floating above her. “You're welcome,” she replied. “Can I ask you a question?”

“What?” Myrtle said, her tone growing defensive.

“Was your full name Myrtle Shirley Henderson?”

“Yes,” came the ghost's short reply. “What about it?”

“I wanted to know how you died,” Dory explained. “I know you died when the Chamber was opened.”

Myrtle glared down at the second year before she explained the story of her death. For some reason, she felt she could trust this student.

As she listened to Myrtle's story, Dory spotted a snake on one of the sinks. With a pounding heart, she reached out to touch it.  _This_ had to be the entrance to the Chamber.

“One more thing,” Dory said, turning back to look at Myrtle, “has someone been coming in here, lately?” Most people avoided this bathroom because of Myrtle.

“Yes,” Myrtle replied. “A first year Gryffindor girl with red hair and a horrible attitude.”

“Thank you,” Dory said before she left the bathroom. There were only five first year girls in Gryffindor, and only one of them had red hair.

Dory needed to see the headmaster. There was more to this Chamber business.

As she walked to the headmaster's office, Dory found the diary was dry. Not too long along it was  _soaked_ . With narrowed eyes, Dory looked it over. She had feeling there was something sinister about this diary.

 

**019\. Surprise**

 

When Dory Evans returned to his office second time to discuss the Chamber of Secrets, Albus Dumbledore was surprised. He should have known better, though. Dory was a lot like her mother, Lily Evans, and her paternal grandmother, Dorea Black. She investigated something until she learned everything she could.

A week before Albus was curious what the second year had to say about the Chamber and the Monster. By the end of their meeting, he was flabbergasted. Fifty years ago, no one had thought about what the Monster might be since they were focused on how to stop it and how to find the Chamber. At the time, Albus was distracted by Gellert Grindelwald, so he was hardly focused on the issue of the Chamber.

In matter of days, a second year student determined what the Monster was. Her logical and her approached made sense. The Ministry employees agreed when Albus turned the parchment over to them, forgetting to mention it was compiled by a second year student.

Since Dory returned, Albus had her come in. He was curious what she might have come up with in the last few days. He was aware she regularly used her time-turner – far too often for Albus' liking. If Dory wasn't careful, she would age faster. She appeared to be over thirteen, after using the time-turner for six months.

“Good afternoon, Miss Evans,” he greeted as the young student entered his office.

Dory offered a small smile before she took a seat.

“Lemon drop, Miss Evans?” he offered.

“Please.” With a smile, she took one of the offered candies.

“What did you want to discuss, Miss Evans?” Albus asked, staring the girl.

She was nervous, fiddling with a book of some kind. “I don't think Rubeus Hagrid opened the Chamber,” Dory said, slowly. “I know the evidence is against him because Hagrid was on school grounds each time, but he isn't a Parslemouth.”

“I have written the Minister,” Albus assured the girl. With any luck, Hagrid would be issued a new wand and he would resume his magical education through several tutors.

A look of relief passed over Dory's face as she nodded. Her expression turned grim as she look down at her lap, specifically the book. “I think it was a former student by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle,” she explained.

Albus felt his heartbeat increase at the familiar name. When Albus tried to tell people the truth about Voldemort's identity, no one would listen to him. There was no way a student like Tom Riddle could become the Dark Lord.

“I know he was a good student,” Dory continued on to say, “but it was his  _lack_ of actions after Hogwarts that concerned me. For all his talent, he wasted it by working at Borgin and Burkes.”

It seemed as though Dory Evans was observant. There was a chance she could be smarter than both her mother and her grandmother.

“Anyways,” she blushed a little, “I found this when I went to visit Myrtle.” She placed the book on his desk. “I think it was the diary of Tom Riddle.” She flipped the diary over, pointing to the silver  _T. M. Riddle_ on the cover. “When I found it, it was completely soaked.”

Picking up the diary, Albus carefully studied it. This was indeed the diary of Tom. Albus recognized it as a gift from Horace Slughorn. Horace gave diaries like this to members of his Slug Clug one year for Christmas.

“How was your visit with Miss Henderson?” Albus asked. Out of all the ghosts, Myrtle was his least favorite.

“Alright,” Dory answered. “She told about her death.”

Albus nodded. That was a conversation he never had with Miss Henderson. If fact, to Albus' knowledge, Dory was the first.

“I think the entrance to the Chamber is in that bathroom,” Dory stated. “There's a weird snake on one of the sinks.”

That would require an investigation, but Albus was certain Dory was correct.

“And I think I know who the culprit is, this year,” Dory carried on to explain. “I asked Myrtle if she had any regular visitors, and she told me there was a first year female from Gryffindor with red hair and a horrible attitude. Only Ginny Weasley fits that description.”

 

**020\. Exam**

 

After Dory left his office, Albus quickly sprung into action. He had Minerva escort Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing, and Poppy was instructed to give the girl a full medical exam. While he awaited the results, Albus began an analysis on the diary. The diary was filled with dark magic, and it was a kind of dark magic that Albus knew very little about.

A few more tests would need to be done, but Albus was certain this diary was a horcrux. He had a feeling Tom learned about these in his studies of Dark Arts, and Albus was certain Tom had at least one, if not more. Albus had a feeling the goal was to create seven, which was a powerful number and it was a number Tom was obsessed with over his Hogwarts years.

When Poppy completed her exam, she urgently summoned the headmaster. There was, indeed, something wrong with Miss Weasley. Before he left his office, Albus sent Fawkes with a letter to Arthur and Molly, informing them their presence was required at the school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. I worked a double yesterday, and I didn't have the chance to update.
> 
> Hopefully, the next update will be posted on Friday, **seventeenth of February**.
> 
> 021\. Arthur Weasley | 022. Dory | 023. Dory | 024. Dumbledore | 025. Dory


	5. V

 

**021\. Hurt**

 

Arthur Weasley felt numb as he held his crying wife. His eyes were fixed on his sleeping daughter, but his mind was elsewhere. When the phoenix arrived with a letter, Arthur assumed the twins were in trouble. He never would have guessed that one of his children was hurt. Well, hurt, was a loose term.

His baby girl was endanger. According to Poppy and the headmaster, his daughter was a victim of possession. Possession was a dangerous thing. If a victim didn't receive proper medical care, their magic would be unstable. A victim, also, needed mental care because of the psychological damage it did.

Ginny had been possessed since August, before she even came to Hogwarts. Thinking back, Arthur didn't notice anything different about her. Ginny didn't act differently. She read the stories about Michael Potter, and she daydreamed about becoming his wife one day. She filled her diary with these fantasies and daydreams.

Albus was interested in her diary, when Arthur mentioned it, which caused Arthur to think. It was a plain black diary. There was nothing special about it. At least, there wasn't until Albus asked _how_ Ginny acquired the diary. With a frown, Arthur couldn't recall _when_ he purchased it, and Molly _knew_ she didn't purchase it.

Somehow Ginny acquired a new diary. Neither of her parents thought much about it until months later.

“There's a room ready for her at St. Mungo's,” Poppy informed the couple as she returned from her office. “She can be admitted tomorrow.”

Molly cried harder at the news. Their baby girl was being admitted into the Janus Thickey Ward for Spell Damage at St. Mungo's Hospital. There was no way of knowing how long Ginny would be a patient.

“Don't worry about the bill,” Albus informed the couple. “Just focus on getting Ginny the best help.”

Arthur hadn't even thought of the bill until Albus mentioned it. There was _no way_ they could afford the care for Ginny.

“The bill!” shrieked Molly. Apparently, the bill hadn't crossed her mind either.

Poppy sent the headmaster a glare before she thrusted a Calming Draught into Molly's hands with the instructions to drink it.

“The bill will be taken care of,” Albus assured the couple as Molly began to calm down.

“How?” Molly asked.

“With Hogwarts' new funds,” Albus explained.

 

**022\. Watching**

 

The remaining months went by quickly. Dory watched as things settled down, going back to normal and falling into a routine. With the Monster taken care, everyone resumed focus on school, friends, and Quidditch. Without the latter two, Dory spent almost all of her time on school and her other studies, mostly the other studies these days.

In fact, Dory increased the amount she used her time-turner. She went from using five or six times a day to over ten. There was so much to learn about that Dory wasn't willing to wait for tomorrow when she could go back five hours and learn _today_.

One thing Dory noticed was how her body was changing. She grew _six inches_ this year and she was developing breasts. Growth spurts of that kind were unheard of at her age. Dory couldn't think of a reason why. She was a normal twelve year old – or she was, back in July.

When Dory returned to Godric's Hollow for the summer, she began her search. After a few days, she found an answer.

Apparently, she wasn't twelve anymore. She was nearly fifteen. By using the time-turner so much, Dory was aging faster.

Since no one noticed, it made her feel even more alone than before.

 

**023\. Hopeless**

 

With a sense of loneliness, Dory went through the summer. She knew people ignored her and they overlooked her, but this was ridiculous. Was she that invisible that no one noticed she aged three years over the course of _one_ school year – nine months?

For most of the summer, Dory didn't touch her time-turner. There was no way to reverse the effects – the aging – had on her. As far as her body and magic were concerned, she was fifteen.

On her birthday, which should have been her thirteenth, Dory snapped out of her self pity and her sense of hopelessness with the arrival of a Gringotts letter. Today marked three years since James disinherited her. That meant she was entitled to a third of the Potter family wealth.

While Lily and James were taking Michael to Hogwarts for his party, Dory went to Gringotts. She had a fortune to collect, and a new vault to open. Since she was in Diagon Alley, it made sense to pick up her new school supplies.

 

**024\. Decisions**

 

Like last year, Albus decided to spend part of the thirty-first with Dory. She was a promising student, and she was Albus' favorite. As a professor, one shouldn't have a favorite, but Albus could hardly help himself. There was something about Dory Evans.

When he arrived to Godric's Hollow, Albus found Dory seated in the living room with a book, scribbling away on parchment. There was a look of determination in her green eyes. At the sound of the floo, she glanced before returning to her project.

Albus found her actions to be amusing. She was focused. He served himself some tea before taking a seat. Glancing at her books, Albus was surprised to find several on the law and there were copies of OWL and NEWT study guides. Curiosity growing, Albus settled into his seat as he watched Dory for a while.

Almost thirty minutes after his arrival, Dory was closing her books and pushing them to the side. She wore that same look of determination.

“I want to take my OWLs and my NEWTs,” she said.

“Why?” Albus asked as he placed his teacup on the table.

“I'm fifteen now,” she explained, “and I use my time-turner correctly, I can be seventeen by next summer. According to the law, I'm an adult at seventeen – and I want to be an adult.”

Albus thought over what she said. He knew Dory was mature enough to be an adult. He rarely saw her act childish. As he looked at the young woman, Albus could think of several reasons for her to postpone becoming an adult, but he knew she wouldn't listen. And honestly, turning seventeen might do her some good. Being seventeen would get her away from Michael, her parents, and everyone else. This would be Dory's chance to _live_ her life.

This was Dory's decisions, and she would follow it through with or without his assistance.

“I can arrange for your OWLs over the Winter Holidays,” he stated, “and depending on the results, I'll allow to take your NEWTs in June.”

Dory's green eyes widened. She stared at him in shock, like she hadn't expected this to be so easy. “Deal,” she said after moment.

 

**025\. Weeks**

 

As the weeks of August passed, Dory was busy preparing her future. With the help of Gringotts, she established an identity in the muggle world, which allowed her to take her high school exams. Due to her independent studying, Dory was able to pass her International General Certificate of Secondary Education exams, which were the first step to taking her Advanced Level exams.

Both her completed IGCSE and future A-Levels would play an important role in getting into the muggle university system. Once she finished Hogwarts, Dory was leaving the Wizarding World behind. She could easily disappear into the muggle world.

No one would look for her in the muggle world.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be next Friday, the **twenty-forth of February**.
> 
> 026\. Dory | 027. Dory to Darcy | 028. Darcy | 029. Darcy | 030. Darcy


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be on Friday the **first of March**.
> 
> 31\. Darcy | 32. Darcy | 33. Darcy | 34. Darcy | 35. Darcy

 

**026\. Repeat**

 

For the most part, third year was largely a repeat of second year. While Dory took three new classes and she visited Hogsmeade, not much had changed. Overall, it was boring year at Hogwarts with nothing special happening.

Her fellow Hufflepuffs continued to ignore her existence, in a very Hufflepuff way. Hufflepuff was famous for being the house of loyalty, and Dory's housemates were  _loyal_ to their plans of ignoring. She couldn't really fault them for that, and their continued ignorance helped her plans. While Dory longed to make friends, she wanted to get away more. Friends could wait until the university.

In class, Dory remained the top student, much to Hermione Granger's annoyance. Granger might be top student next year, when Dory was gone.

When she wasn't doing her homework, Dory was busy studying for her OWLs. Most of the material she learned through studying and  _lots_ of practice. Dory wanted to do well on her OWLs. A lot of her future plans were riding on the success of her OWLs.

After taking her OWLs, Dory divided her studying between magical subjects and muggle subjects. Her IGCSE exams over the Spring Holidays, and her NEWTs were in June.

 

**027\. Thought**

 

One sunny day in June, Dory and her mentor, Albus Dumbledore, walked out Gringotts Bank. It was official. Dory Elizabeth Evans was gone, and she was replaced by Darcy Ariana Lewis. After some thought, she decided to change her name, again. Hopefully, for the last time.

The newly named Darcy didn't think she could survive another name change. This was third in four years.  _If_ she changed her name again, it better be her last name, only.

One of the reasons she decided to change her name was to escape her past. Darcy didn't want to be reminded of James, Lily, and Michael, and Hogwarts. She wanted to be free to be herself, as corny as that sounded. With a new name and a new start, Darcy had the chance.

Before naming herself, she put a lot of thought into her new name. She wanted something that would connect her to her past, but it won't tie her to her past. After a conversation with Albus, she decided to use Ariana as her middle name. The man was touched. From there, she had to decide on a new first name and a new last name.

After researching and reading several baby name books, she decided on Darcy – which meant something about dark haired – as her new first name. Lewis was selected from her maternal grandmother, Harriette Lewis.

The only things tying her to her past were her mentor, Albus, and a large fortune she had tucked away. With the amount of money she had, Darcy could live comfortably for the rest of her life without working. For the record, that wasn't the plan.

Darcy planned to attend Columbia University and graduate early, thanks to her exam scores. She was entering Columbia University as a sophomore in credits, which put her a quarter of the way to graduation.

 

**028\. Leaving**

 

Checking over the items one last night, Darcy shut the lid of her suitcase. She placed this suitcase with the other three and a few boxes before glancing around her. The room was barren with a bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, and the door to her closet open.

There wasn't anything left behind that might indicate someone lived in this room. There were no personal touches, such as photographs or posters, and there no signs of inhabitation, like dirty clothes or books laying around.

The floor was clean, and the walls were bare. It looked like no one lived in this room. It looked too empty to be a guest room because there was _nothing_ welcoming about the room.

With everything packed, Darcy started moving her boxes and suitcases downstairs. It was a process she did without magic. Magic was something that she was giving up, to some extent. Tucked away in her possession were a few reminders, including her wand sealed into a magic strongbox. The strongbox won't open to anyone but her – or someone magically powerful, like Albus. The strongbox, also, contained her time-turner.

These were things that she couldn't let go, but she didn't want around. So, she decided it was best to lock them away, and take the strongbox everywhere she went.

As she finished placing her belongings next to the front door, the fireplace activated. Out from the green-flames of the floo stepped Albus wearing brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, yellow socks, and sandals.

Darcy smiled at her mentor's mix-match outfit. He looked like a muggle traveler, straight out of a cartoon. The bright colors were definitely Albus' style.

“Albus,” she greeted the man with a hug, which he returned.

The pair spent a few minutes making awkward small talk before there was a knock on the door. That would be her taxi. With a smile, Darcy opened the door. A moment later, she helping the muggle loaded her belongings in the back of his taxi.

Once everything was loaded, Darcy and Albus climbed into the back seat before the taxi started the long drive to Heathrow Airport, where Darcy would board a plane headed to New York City to begin her life as an American muggle university student.

 

**029\. Color**

 

When she arrived to New York City, Darcy had one trip to make before she left magic behind. She needed a few potions, which she could purchase in Liberty Avenue. Liberty Avenue was the magical district in the New York City area. It was hidden in the subway system at Central Station, so it was easy to find.

Since her want was locked away, Darcy was forced to wait for someone else to open the gateway to Liberty Avenue. Luckily, she only had to wait five minutes for a group of high school aged students. Following behind them, Darcy's eyes widened at the sight of Liberty Avenue. It was similar to Diagon Alley with the large crowds and numerous stores.

Darcy stopped to check a map, quickly locating Love Potion Number Nine. On her walk to Love Potion Number Nine, Darcy glanced around the stores. There were some new stores, and she wanted to check them out, but she didn't. She was giving up magic to be a muggle, and that meant there was no place for new magical items in her life.

A sigh of relief escaped Darcy's lips as she ducked into Love Potion Number Nine. The inside of the store was small, about seven feet wide and ten feet long. There was a long wooden counter that separate the store. Behind the counter were dozens of potions, each stored in different glass phials.

“Welcome,” greeted the smiling cashier, a middle-aged man with dark hair, light eyes, and short build. “How can I help you today?”

“I have an order to pick up,” Darcy stated, digging a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

“Ticket?” the man asked with a smile as he held out his hand.

Darcy placed the folded paper into his hand without a word.

“Ah, order alpha-seven-zero-nine,” the man said, reading over the paper. He turned, placing three potions on the counter.

Darcy eyed the potions, noting the various colors.

“This is the Brown Eye Potion,” the man explained, holding up the purple potion, “you will want to take it first.”

He continued, holding up a clear potion and a pink potion, “These are the Eye Correction Potions. Take the clear six hours after the Brown Eye Potion, and the pink twelve hours later.”

Nodding in understand, Darcy reached into her pocket, pulling out her credit card. “How long are the affects good for?” she asked.

“Brown Eyes should last for thirty years,” the man replied, “and the Eye Correction should last for ten, but both do vary.”

 

**030\. Change**

 

The first thing Darcy did when she returned to her hotel room was take the first potion. She had enough time set her alarm clock for six hours before she collapsed onto her bed before the potions started to work.

Darcy could tell the moment the Brown Eye Potion started to work by the burning sensation in her eyes. Rolling over, Darcy buried her face into her pillow as the burning sensation started to increase.

To go with her new life, Darcy decided a change in appearance was necessary. It took a few months to settle on changing her eyes. While she liked her green eyes, she knew they were a unique feature. Since she wanted to change her eye color, it made sense to have her eyes fixed.

For a small fee, the goblins were happy to order the potions for her and alter her muggle records to match her changes.

 

 


	7. VII

 

**031\. Hope**

 

It took Darcy a few weeks to settle into her new dorm room and her new life. Being away from England and everything she knew was harder than she imagined. Despite being ignored back in England, she knew what to expect from people. Here, she didn't know anyone or anything. She spent her days trying to understand muggle technology and navigate the large city.

Despite the difficulties, Darcy was loving every minute of her new life. There were moments when she missed her old life, specifically Albus or the house-elves of Hogwarts. Those moments were becoming fewer the more she adjust to her new life.

University was an amazing experience. Darcy took over the maximum credit hours, despite the pleading from her advisors and professors. Her study routine was different than it was at Hogwarts since she no longer used her time-turner. Like most college students, she spent hours studying and working on homework.

She was slowly starting to make friends, for the first time in her life. While she was socially awkward, her new friends accepted her excuses of homeschooling without batting an eyelash. One of her closest friends was a computer student named Astrid Brokkrdottir, who was a talented hacker and programmer, with dreams of joining Stark Industries.

For the first time in a long time, Darcy felt her future, and her life, were looking up. It was a feeling that gave her hope – lots of hope.

 

**032\. Summer**

 

Darcy's first year of college went by quicker than she expected. One day, she was moving into her dorm room and trying to find her way around campus. Then, the next day it seemed, she was walking around campus with her eyes fixed on her cell phone, hardly paying attention to the things around her.

Months after starting college, Darcy was planning her summer. The dorms would be closed, forcing her to look at other housing options. After looking over rent prices around New York City, Darcy decided to take summer classes online while escaping the city. While Darcy could afford to rent a place for the summer, she didn't want to spend that kind of money.

Instead, she was going to take the opportunity to explore the United States. She had heard several great things about different states, mostly the gulf states over spring break. Since there was plenty to see and do, she wanted to her summer somewhere else.

 

**033\. Notice**

 

A week into her search for possible summer destination, Darcy found a white flyer on the bulletin board at the on campus cafe. The white flyer was buried under several brightly colored flyers. She only noticed it when an employee started taking the flyers down and recycling them.

There was something about the flyer that drew Darcy's attention. She snatched it off the board before the employee could recycle it. Taking the flyer to a small table, she sat down with her cup of coffee and her bag.

Reading over the flyer, Darcy decided it was worth applying to this internship. Pulling her laptop out, she quickly started to write an email to the address Jane Foster had listed. If the position was still open, then she was interested in applying.

 

**034\. Direct**

 

Two days after Darcy applied for the internship, her cell phone rang with an unknown number.

“Hello, this is Darcy Lewis,” she greeted as she answered her phone.

“This is Doctor Jane Foster,” the female voice on the other end of the line said, “I'm calling in regards to your application.”

Darcy's eyebrow rose in surprise. She didn't expected an answer _this quickly_ , and she didn't think Doctor Foster would call her directly. “How can I help you?” she asked.

“Do you have any science experience?” Doctor Foster asked.

“Not really,” Darcy answered. “I've taken a few classes – Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and Astronomy.” She had a decent amount of experience with Astronomy using an outdated telescope. Darcy wanted to buy a new telescope when she had the space for one.

“I see,” Doctor Foster said, her tone unreadable.

“Anything else?” Darcy asked with a sinking feeling. She probably wouldn't get this internship.

“When can you start?” Doctor Foster asked.

Surprised, Darcy replied, “Beginning of June.”

“Great!” the doctor declared. “I'll send you the contract and consent forms to your email address.”

 

**035\. Permit**

 

To prepare for her upcoming trip, Darcy started making arrangements in the middle of April. There were a number of things she needed to do from finding a storage unit to getting her driver's license.

Deciding to tackle the driver's license first, Darcy signed up for classes and she got a copy of the guidebook. It took Darcy two days to read the entire book, and she went to the DMV to take her learner's permit test. Getting in to take the test was easy thanks to the documents from Gringotts, which were charmed with several spells. Despite being a British citizen, Darcy was allowed to receive the American driver's permit. The test was harder than getting in since Darcy wasn't overly familiar with the information, but she managed to _barely_ pass.

With the permit in hand, Darcy was able to enroll in the driver's classes. She had lessons two days a week, and she was meeting with one of the instructors outside of class for extra lessons. Darcy needed her license by June, a few weeks before the classes ended.

Finding a storage unit was long process. Darcy wanted a location close to campus, to make it easy to store and remove her belongings. After a week of searching, she found close to campus was next to impossible, even with her large budget.

With another week of looking, Darcy found a place outside of the city with good security and it was decently priced.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be on Friday, **March tenth**.
> 
> 036\. Darcy | 037. Darcy | 038. Darcy | 039. Darcy | 040. Darcy


	8. VIII

 

**036\. Sand**

 

After spending a few days in New Mexico, Darcy decided it wasn't anything special. Parts of the state were gorgeous with red mountains and jagged cliffs, which looked amazing at sunset or sunrise. Most of the state was a desert with _lots and lots_ of sand.

Darcy decided she didn't care for the sand after shaking it out of her clothes, her shoes, and a few other belongings. Once she was done knocking the sand out of a shoe, more sand seemed to appear in the same shoe. It was irritating.

Other than the sand and the desert, Darcy was liking the time she spent working with Jane.

 

 **037.** **Night**

 

Working with Jane meant Darcy developed weird sleeping habits. They stayed up late, working into the early dawn hours before sleeping the daylight away, most days. Other days meant behaving close to regular people, like waking up before noon and sleeping close to six hours at night.

Darcy didn't mind the weird schedule and the weird hours. She had destroyed her sleeping habits back during her Hogwarts years and those summers.

Yawning, Darcy watched as the brown liquid filled the coffee pot. She silently urged it to fill faster. It took a few more minutes before the coffee pot was full. With a grin, Darcy eagerly filled her travel mug with coffee before pouring in some cream and sugar.

As she took a sip, Darcy glanced over her iPod, checking the status on her downloading songs. She scowled, noticing one was the songs was excepted to take  _ three hours _ to download. The song was a total of four minutes long. It was ridiculous it would take so long to download.

She tossed the iPod on the counter before leaving the kitchen area with her travel mug of coffee. There were several tasks she needed to fulfill before spending the night looking at stars. The most important task was backing up the data. Darcy backed the data up several times, using a on-site drives and a few off-site servers.

An hour later, Darcy was climbing into the van with Jane and Erik, off to go look at something Jane had noticed on her system.

 

**038\. Thunder**

 

The moment she saw him, Darcy knew there was something strange about the man Jane hit with the van. There was an energy in hir aura. Something about the aura and the energy called to her. There was something _magical_ about it. It was foreign magic to Darcy.

She was familiar with magic and the related energies, but this one was new. Feeling it startled Darcy, and it put her on edge.

If the man's presence and the energies didn't annoy her, Darcy would find the man hilarious. He spoke English with an accent of some kind, one that Darcy couldn't place but she assumed it was European. His actions were something, slamming a cup into the ground as a sling for more. Some of his actions reminded Darcy of the vikings.

It wasn't until Erik did some research that they found his identity. He was Thor, the God of Thunder.

 

**039\. Bitterness**

 

When Agent Shady of Strategies of something-or-another confiscated all of the electrics, Darcy was pissed. She knew there was something shady going on – _everyone_ did. Her bitterness increased when she realized they also took her iPod. This was the very iPod she sent hours downloading new songs on.

Darcy scowled as she followed Jane, Erik, and Thor out of their building. For the time being, Strategies of Theft had control so they could remove all of their electronics. Jane was freaking out over the loss of her data, which Darcy had backups off, all stored off site.

Of course, Darcy didn't volunteer this information since she didn't want to be alone in her misery and bitterness. Everyone knew company made the bitterness – or something like that. Darcy was still having difficulty understanding all of the strange muggle sayings, but she was catching on.

 

**040\. Porcelain**

 

Darcy glared at Thor as the man finished another cup of coffee. He _really_ liked coffee. Under normal circumstances, Darcy wouldn't have a problem if someone liked coffee so much. But this wasn't normal – or _even close_ to normal.

In a normal situation, Darcy would be happy to ignore the fact that he was an alien and he was magic. Thor's very presence was irritating because it made her magic act out.

“Another!” shouted Thor as he threw the coffee mug onto the ground. The porcelain shattered upon impact with the ground.

“Stop that!” snapped Darcy, staring at the remains of her Pluto mug. She _loved_ that mug. It was huge, and she found it at the Disney Store her first week in New York City.

With a sigh, Darcy grabbed the broom as she began to sweep up the mess. At this rate, they would be back to eating on paper plates and napkins in a week. Thor kept breaking their dishes, and it made no sense to buy new dishes with Thor around.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Friday, **April seventh**. I know this is three weeks away, and I do apology for the long delay. 
> 
> 041\. Darcy | 042. Darcy | 043. Albus | 044. Darcy | 045. Coulson


End file.
